


The Right Words

by VOlympianlove



Series: tinysparks ficlets [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, MerMay, Romance, Selectively Mute Yixing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yixing might not always know how to speak but around Junmyeon, he always had the right words.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: tinysparks ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836628
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Challenge #2 — Merfolk





	The Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little random short I had in my head after I started on the prompt. It's _hard_ trying to word for less than 1k and I'm very proud that I did it at all :)

The rocks were sharp, piercing at his bare feet as he picked his way across them. The waves were gentle that evening. They lapped at the shore, singing in his ears as he sat down, uncaring of the sleek algae that would get on his robes.

Wind ruffled his hair, smelling of salt. He stayed there for a while with his eyes closed, feeling the sea spray on his face. His robes fluttered about him; the hem snatched by fingers of sea breeze.

One cursive look about him confirmed that there was no one about. Junmyeon shrugged off his white robes, draping them neatly over the algae-covered rocks. He would be scolded for it later when the maids had to scrub the green out of the white but for the moment, all he could think off was the feeling of the water against his skin.

The cold snatched his breath away when he dived in, the water parting around him. It was like going home, the sea welcoming him with open arms.

His legs fused together, skin flickering and shifting until they were scales.

Junmyeon surfaced, inhaling a lungful of air. He blew water out from the gills that had formed on the sides of his neck and smiled when he saw the figure striding along the stretch of white sand.

The figure raised a hand and Junmyeon ducked beneath the water, his fins driving him swiftly through the water. His heart was pounding in his ears when he broke the surface close to the figure already shedding his clothes.

“Hello, Yixing.”

-

The sea called to him like a siren song. He was not sure what he heard between the rushing of the waves, the calls of seabirds swooping down on their prey, but it pulled him in, nonetheless.

Pink splashed across the sky, a salt scented breeze ruffling his hair as he strode down the stretch of sand. The sun was setting, rays of sunlight flaring out over the water.

Yixing watched as it sank beneath the horizon. He hummed under his breath, squishing the sand between his toes.

His eyes searched the horizon until he spotted the little human shape bobbing in the distance. A smile spread across his lips and he raised one hand, his other hand already tugging off his blue robe. He would get sand all over it and his mother would frown when the maids shook it out. But at that moment, all he could see was the merman cutting through the waves towards him.

“Hello, Yixing.” Junmyeon’s smile was infectious. The anxiety bubbling in his stomach dissolved and Yixing felt better instantly.

He swallowed a gasp when he stepped into the surf, the cold biting to his bones. Yixing walked off the sandbank, his legs beginning to fuse by the time Junmyeon had reached him. The water rippled when he caught hold of Junmyeon’s arm, yanking him close.

A slimy, scaly tail twined around his half-formed one and he gasped, laughing aloud when arms wrapped around his waist to pull him close.

“Hello,” he smiled, leaning their foreheads together until he could feel Junmyeon’s breaths puff against his lips.

“You’re late,” Junmyeon murmured into his mouth. Yixing rubbed their noses together, threading his fingers into Junmyeon’s wet hair. He kissed him hard, slotting their mouths together, smiling when a tongue swiped at his bottom lip.

“Is that your apology?” Junmyeon teased and Yixing nodded, eyes twinkling. He traced one hand over Junmyeon’s collarbones, dipping his fingers into the sea. Their hands tangled together underwater and Yixing tugged, gesturing to the water.

“Swim,” he urged and Junmyeon laughed, kissing him again. Yixing nosed into the crook of his neck before pulling away. He ducked beneath the surface, his gills flaring open.

Junmyeon was right beside him as they powered through the water, bubbles swirling all around them. They would surely be missed but Yixing needed to be comfortable. He was not too worried. His mother knew where he would go, who he would go to when he needed to feel safe and she trusted Junmyeon to bring him home.

“The dinner was bad, huh?” Junmyeon asked when they surfaced in the little cove Yixing liked to think of as theirs. He did not let go his hand until Yixing made the first move, settling into the curve of a rock. Yixing hummed in reply, warmth blooming in his chest when Junmyeon curled himself around him.

“Want to talk about it? Or should I sing?”

Yixing shook his head, squeezing Junmyeon’s hand. He puffed bubbles from his gills, tracing the lines on Junmyeon’s palm.

“Overwhelming,” he murmured, “too many people. Dad.”

Junmyeon’s brows scrunched and Yixing could not help but lean up to kiss his furrowed brow. He pressed his thumb into the frown, shaking his head until the crease went away.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon said, “he should have known better.”

Yixing shrugged.

“It’s not his fault. He still doesn’t really understand,” he said slowly, drawing two lines across Junmyeon’s palm.

“Well, he should try harder. It’s not your fault. Did he try to make you speak again? At dinner?”

“A little. But Mom stopped him.”

Yixing dropped his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder, absently toying with his fingers.

“Someone called me a freak though. Hurt me. Dad blew up.”

“Good for him. At least he does care,” Junmyeon murmured, fingers curling under Yixing’s chin. He turned his head and Yixing could see himself reflected in Junmyeon’s eyes. It made him smile as he tilted up to kiss him.

“You’re not a freak okay, baby? You’re perfect and anyone else who says otherwise is a fool.” Junmyeon kissed the top of his head, peppering kisses down his nose and onto his cheek until Yixing squirmed away laughing.

“You’re perfect too,” he answered seriously, cupping Junmyeon’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yixing might not always know how to speak but around Junmyeon, he always had the right words.


End file.
